He Is
by Tricksterr
Summary: Edward Elric is many things. He is a man. A lover. A friend. Above all else he is a brother. But what makes a man who he is? *EdxWin at times, but mostly an Ed tribute*
1. He is

**Yes, Yes I should be updating my other crap. _Buuuuut _this was just calling to me! I swear it!!! :)) Hope you like it. **

**Declaimer: You can figure it out yourselves. **

* * *

Ed Elric is many things. He is a man. A lover. A friend. Above all else he is a brother. But what makes a man who he is?

Is it the expreriences of the past? Is it the drive stemming from the powerful love between brothers and all things? Is it the need to keep that beautiful girl with the blue eyes and yellow hair from crying?

Does a man need looks? Are soft gold eyes, so eager to love, yet so quick to hate hansome? Did the now tall, stocky, and muscular build earn him the rank and respect he has as a military officer? Or was it talent and sheer luck?

Most importantly, what is the story behind the man, friend, lover, and brother?

he is a man, and this his story

* * *

**Chapter 1 is reeeeeeaaaalllllly short! I know, I know! But the next chap should be a respectable length xD**


	2. a man

**OMG.........for the first time EVER I updated fast**

**Declaimer: You can figure it out yourselves. **

* * *

Let us begin with the man Edward Elric is. As a human he wasnt born a man. But when did it happen?

Was it when the young boy attempted to bring to life the mother he loved with naivete innocence? Or was it when he had to be there for his brother? Had to strong for Alphonse? Or was it when he noticed Winry had grown into a woman?

Or did it matter when?

He is a man of science. Doubting of all except what is around him and alchemy. A fighter, never falling, never williing to lose himself to the grasp of death. He is of course a man of his word. His most vile sins in his eyes are when hes broken the vows he's made.

He is hansome. With eyes that have been sharp with the hardness of the world from a young age, no one can ever see the young boy behind them. No one ever notices the tenderness that comes over  
them when he lays eyes on the brother that is the only family he has left. Or the sweet gentle love when he comes across his mechanic.

He is a man with long hair. He would never admit it, but its a testimony to the father he used to want to be like. A soft call trying to bring back the man who left.

He used to be a short man. But through the hardships not once does he notice the fact that now he is about 5 foot 10 inches of muscle and intellect. He is of the few lucky ones who has brains to match his brawn, of which he has plenty of.

He is a man with a foul mouth. Not once has he realized he learned it from his teacher, a woman who has been more of a mother than anyone else. More so than the mother that drove him to the past he created for himself.

He is a man in love.

* * *

**Still short...........maybe I should stop writing these chaps on my phone........maybe. Review :)**


	3. a lover

**A/N Aha! An update, just like I said I would. I'm kinda proud of myself. **

* * *

As a man, he has become a great many things. The most important thing he has become is a lover. For years, everything he did was for _her. _Every step he took was to keep the tears from flowing. Every breath he took he took so he continue onwards, to where he knew she would be waiting for him. Every word he spoke, from that stubborn mouth, was so that he could _know _that she would be o.k., that she was strong.

For many years, this man didn't realize all he did. All he knew is that his heart was with her, and hers was with him. He didn't know that he loved her. But he always knew that through his storm, through his hell, she would be there, arms open. His stability was dependent on the warm, spicy scent of apples baking and the soft clunks of metal against the soft flesh of her long fingers.

He knew that he had hurt her. He knew that those eyes, those perfect, blue eyes, were more often than not filled with crystalline tears. He knew that those mile-long legs of hers often trembled with the fear that this time he wouldn't come back. He found it stupid. She should know--no, she _had _to know--that he would always come back for her.

But what made him fall in love? Was it her soft glances in his direction when she thought he couldn't see? Or was it the way she knew when to just hold him, when she knew no one would ever see? Was it how she hurt him, just so she knew he was alive and breathing, ready to spring make and call her a wench? When did he fall for her? Was it when she was held hostage in Briggs? Was it when she noticed just how little that strap of black fabric covered? Was it when he noticed that she was always a shadow in his mind, not just a passing thought?

All he knew, in his analytical mind was that this _could not _ be normal. Was his heart supposed to be pounding when her fingers went over his skin in phantom touches? Was he _supposed _to want to pull her close and stunt those tears, kiss them away? His golden eyes always searched over hero face, watching her flaxen hair fall over her eyes as she worked over him. He couldn't fail to notice that she worked hardest on him. Or how she payed _just a little _more attention to him then Alphonse. Or was that just wishful thinking on his part.

All he knows now, is that she's his. Every whisper of her lips against his heated flesh is _his_. Every feeling of his lips on hers, the soft moans and gentle sighs that came from her were _his_. Every 'I love you' uttered from her soft lips was for _his _lips only. Every heated touch from the metal of his hand that was never returned, was only meant for her, and only she knew the feeling of the metal against her neck as he pulled her in for a kiss. Every muttering they made of each others names was only for each others ears.

For once he doesn't know what's going on. For once, he doesn't care. All he knows is that he's falling head over heels. He knows that his lover, his only, will catch him. He knows that he will always love her, and vice-versa.

But before he fell for her, before he was a lover, he was a friend.

* * *

**A/N I think this is my best chap. yet! Tell me watcha think :D**


	4. a friend

**A/N Voila! An update--bwahahaha. My muses have been in a prettttty damn good mood lately. :D Anywayyyys. I'm gonna clear somefin up. This is mangaverse. Not animeverse. **

**Ok. Now you can read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. A cow does though............and, dude, we're like ****_thisclose_..........................................................................in most of my dreams at least. **

* * *

Edward Elric has always been a friend. To those who surrounded him, to those who hated him. He showed mercy, he knew how to kick to the curb the ones that _needed _to be.

It was true that he never had many friends in Resembool. But he had his heart where it counted. He was always the one who stood up for the little kids, with an infallible hero complex. Few were lucky to see the boy who would hold a sobbing girl as she mourned her parents--lost to a casualty that would never be forgiven. Few saw the boy who promised the small girl with wide smiles that he would write to her, always.

Yet, the boy was a loner, who never knew where to stop, where to kill the wanderlust that burned in the gold of his eyes. This boy knew not where to find the love and companionship he had in the blue eyed girl and his brother. But does one boy have the power to forgo a journey to squelch the flames of an eternity of hope--or is it longing?

But as a lapdog, he found _friendship_. He found what it was to do more than rely on a person--and be relied on as he had become accustomed too. No, he found what it was to be needed, to be essential. There were people who gave him what he needed most. There were people who shattered the hopes for people of the world. Most importantly, there were people, though they didn't show it, who would stand behind him. People who _would give him the push_. He realized that he had friends.

Oh, yes, all these relationships he forged ended differently. One relationship, with a certain beauty, ended in love, passion, _fire_. He would never forget, not even through her lustful--love full--eyes, the little girl who cried for him. The little girl who played tag with him, knew him since diapers. No, he would never regret the friendship of the girl who cried for the stupid things, the little girl who hugged him when she got scared of the monsters he never believed in. She was his first friend--and he loved her for it.

He knew a Colonel. Roy Mustang--flame alchemist. He knew that this Colonel was _everything _he didn't want to be when he grew up. But soon, there was no denying it. The man who he hated so much was _him. _The Colonel could see the sparks of fire of _life _that had remained dominant in his lifetime, as a youth. The boy resented it. The Colonel basked in it. But soon enough, and even compromise was dealt out that gave the boy an excuse for being nothing but a young golden version of the Colonel. The Colonel became like a father to him. And though Ed would never, _ever _admit it, he wanted to be somewhat like the man.

There was a Xingese prince. Ling was not a conventional friend. No--this prince came for the sole purpose of finding immortality; to obtain everything the land offered him. But along the way, the Prince found what the boy had found. Friendship--and it was a friendship strong enough to overcome the boundaries of a homunculus's power. No matter how different this _new _prince was he would always find Ed to beat the shit out of him. To beat the life into him.

Yes, he is a friend. An amazing friend. Ready to fight, ready to shine. Never would oen regret the friendship of the golen haired boy.

But the one thing he is, more important than a man, lover, or friend, is unconquerable.

He is a brother.

* * *

**A/N Ew, I don't like this one. Ah, but it had to be written. -_-'. Next one is pretty good though! Two chaps left. (:**


	5. a brother

**A/N This was originally supposed to be like 2,000 words long, and deep and meaningful. Then I realized that this is the one thing that is simple and beautiful and perfect without a lengthy description. Like, the one thing Ed is sure of, is his brotherhood.**

**So here we go, try to look past the fact that it's 4 sentences, try to see the deeper meaning xD. Enjoy the final chapter, and review.**

* * *

He is a brother. Before all else, before he even knew who _he_ himself was, he knew that was what he was. Above all else, he is a brother.

He is a brother, and there's nothing more than that.


End file.
